Thinking of You
by al3x
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts and Lily has come up with a mission to stop her going completely insane: avoid James Potter at any cost! And of course, it wouldn't fit if James didn't settle back into his consistant aim: get Lily Evans to say yes!
1. Chapter 1

Her brilliant Green eyes glared into his deep hazel ones as they stared at each other from separate ends of the station

**Thinking Of you…**

**Chapter one: Introducing THE James Potter. **

Her brilliant Green eyes glared into his deep hazel ones as they stared at each other from separate ends of the station. Their faces wore completely different emotions; Lillian's, or Lily as she preferred, eyes were narrowed, her eyes brows furrowed. Her long, red, curly hair cascaded down past her shoulders and didn't move in the summer breeze. Her usually beautiful features were contorted in a way that gave her a look that matched the faces of the mermaids in the Black Lake which scared her so much. Her eyes held nothing more than hate.

Across the crowded platform 9 ¾ stood James Potter or THE James Potter, as he liked to be introduced. His messy, almost black hair fell down into his soft eyes as he pulled his fingers through it, his mouth forming a loving smile as he stared at the one he loved. However, this smile stiffened slightly as he saw the glare Lily was giving him and decided, as he always does, that a smirk would annoy her most at this moment.

Although he was too far away to hear it he could imagine the huff that left her mouth as she turned, swiftly, and made her way onto the Hogwarts Express. James' eyes followed her all the way. It wasn't until a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder that his head caught up with time and he turned to see Sirius Black stood at his side.

"Prongs, seriously mate, wipe away the drool," he said dryly before strutting off towards the train himself. The hand that was still resting on James' head was brought slowly to his mouth as he started dabbing, still in a dream-like state. Sirius turned at the door and let out a bark like laugh at his friend's gullibility before running to find an empty compartment. James, who'd finally caught up, was hot on his heels.

Lily sat quietly in her own compartment, waiting for her friends to find her. She was still furious with Potter for what he'd done. All she wanted to do was walk through the barrier to get onto the platform but no, he just had to make it difficult. Just before she stepped through the wall he swept her up into his arms and carried her through. She admitted she did laugh at first, in fact she was pretty sure she'd giggled (which she made a mental note to slap herself for when she'd calmed down), which was so unlike her. But in the company of James Potter nothing could go right for this girl; he would be her death she swore.

You'd think being the big quidditch star he thought he was he'd have good hand-eye coordination. The stupid arrogant twirp tripped on emerging onto platform 9 ¾ and, keeping his balance, sent her flying to the floor. Her face must have gone as red as her hair as she pulled her self up and basically sprinted to the other end of the station stopping just before the train, and turning to give Potter the deadliest glare she could muster.

Lily banged her head back against the wall at the thought of having to spend another year with James Potter, when a series of bangs were let off further down the train. Being a prefect, _and a good one at that_ she thought, she immediately jumped to her compartment door to see what all the commotion was about.

"That wasn't funny Padfoot," James shouted at Sirius while pushing him forwards and "accidentally" into the food trolley; which toppled to the ground spilling its contents. The two boys looked at each other wide eyed before thinking it best to run before they got caught.

James, laughing his head off and barely paying attention to the people he passed, almost missed her red hair as he ran past her. Unfortunately for Lily he skidded to halt half way up the train before backing up quickly and ignoring Sirius' calls. "Hey Lilikins," he said to Lily whilst positioning himself so that he was leaning close to her, against the compartment door frame.

Lily, fully intending on ignoring him and his stupid pet name, attempted to turn and leave but was pulled back by him. She spun around on the spot glaring at him furiously before spitting out "touch me again Potter, and it'll be the last thing you do."

James gave out a nervous laugh, he knew better than to take what she said lightly. "Will you go out with me?" He shouted to her retreating back. She turned and flicked her wand, the compartment door began to slide shut but not before he could put his foot in the way. He looked at her expectantly.

"James Potter," she spoke his name with such venom it made him cringe to hear it. "I will never, ever, in a million…"

"Oi, you!" She was cut off by the trolley lady shouting at James in her cockney accent. "Look what you did ta m'trolley." Heavy footsteps could be heard now and the train floor shook, not from its engines, but from the ladies large frame.

James looked down at her and his eyes widened. His seeker skills worked at lightning speed as he calculated that she was moving at speed that would probably have her at his throat in approximately four seconds, if he didn't move his arse. He poked his head back in the compartment "ponder over it Evans, ill be back." He added with a wink.

"I don't need to ponder over anything!" She shouted to James as he ran up the corridor away from the trolley lady, who was chasing him saying something like "You can't run f'ever, the train ends after the next carriage!"

"Did you hear me Potter?" She screamed, "my answers no, never ever, in a million years will I go out with you!"

"He can't hear you Lily," said a voice. Who it was from Lilly didn't know because she turned around to see that the person had moved. "He's probably two carriages away from here now." She jumped around to look into her compartment and there stood one of her best friends, Celina Boot.

"Oh don't get clever with me now Celina," she pleaded sitting opposite her and swinging her legs up on to the seat, fully intending on getting an hours kip.

James, mean while, had ran past a compartment only to be dragged into it with his mouth covered. He immediately pulled out his wand and pointed it around only to find his three friends staring at him, hands held up.

Sirius spent the next ten minutes telling the boys about their trouble making already and the train began to move. James zoned out completely, thinking of Lilly, as he usually did.

He sighed, drawing odd looks from the boys, as he remembered his first year at Hogwarts; and the first time he saw Lily Evans…

**Flashback…**

Mr Potter stood there, his chest puffed out proudly as he looked down at his son. The eleven year old James Potter narrowly missed a big smooch from his mother as he dashed onto the train, finding an empty compartment and waving through the window to his parents as the train took off around the corner.

James had just settled down into a chair when a boy, looking around his age, ran into the compartment and shut the door behind him. He stared out of the small window on the door, seemingly oblivious to the fact that there was another in there. James gave a small cough to let his presence be known.

The young boy, later found out to be called Sirius Black, turned slowly on the spot. He looked at James and swung his head backwards as to fling his hair out of his face before taking a seat opposite him. He sat with his knees together, elbows rested on them and his head on his hands. After a short while, concluding that James seemed safe to talk to, he extended his fist in an attempt to introduce himself. James stared at his hand for a while before realising what he wanted and smashed his knuckles into Sirius'.

"James Potter." He responded to Sirius' quizzical look.

On that very first train ride the boys got to know each other. They talked non-stop for the first hour, pulled their very first prank; blocking the boys toilets with some lads toad (a lad named Severus Snape), and, not long before the train arrived at Hogsmead station, added another arrival to their compartment.

"Hello," a very nervous looking boy extended a hand to James and then Sirius. They nodded there heads towards him in a welcoming way before he continued. "I hope you don't mind me joining your compartment it's just that I was reading a book but the people I was with were too loud for me to concentrate."

The two boys looked at each other. Just before he entered the compartment they had been talking very loudly and animatedly about their first prank. However, before they could state this he spoke again.

"So, which house are you wishing to be sorted into?" The boys smirked at each other and then towards the boy, known as Remus Lupin, before diving into a full conversation, discussing each house in detail. Remus listened with interest; he new not much of the wizarding world.

The introduction to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry came in the traditional way; the sorting ceremony, Professor Dumbledore's speech and the marvellous dinner. Funnily enough James, Sirius and Remus were all sorted into the same house – Gryffindor, and after lunch made them selves at home.

Half way into the boys first week was when they added another to their small, but becoming well known group. It was during a certain prank which involved a very good, but actually quite simple, piece of magic. The boys made it so that when the Slytherins went to pick up their cutlery at dinner they would be attacked by their forks.

Weirdly they did not get the blame for this prank, a poor boy in their year named Peter Pettigrew just happened to be walking past when the forks attacked. Peter however knew who it was that had pulled the trick but didn't grass on them. James and Sirius, figuring they had to help him out, formed a plan to spring him from his detention and from that moment on Peter Pettigrew became the newest member of their gang.

It was on a night about a month into the school year when James and Lily were first introduced. Lilly, having a two scroll potions essay to do was pacing the Gryffindor common room while reading what she had wrote to her self. James and his friends were sat on the floor by the fire, thinking up a new prank, when Sirius glanced over and something caught his eye.

"Wow," he stated. "When did she get here?" He asked, pointing to something behind him. The boys followed his direction and their eyes set upon her.

"Oh, that's Lily Evans," Remus told the boys who continued to stare at her. "She's been here as long as we have."

"Lily?" James said, more to himself than Remus. "I'll be right back," he added with a smirk and with that he jumped up onto his feet and jogged to the other side of the room, where Lilly was continuing her pacing.

James ran up in front of her and placed his arm against the wall so that she couldn't pass, "hey." He said in what he hoped was a charming way.

"Hi." She answered bluntly, ducking under his arm and following her path once again. James narrowed his eyes at her but ran to catch up all the same.

"What's that your doing?" He asked. Lily, who was to emerging into her essay to hear him, carried on her pacing without even a backwards glance. "Ignorant Bitch," James said before concluding she was a lost cause and returning to his friends.

Unfortunately for him what he had just said did not go unnoticed, like he hoped it would. Lilly stopped in her tracks and spun round to see James walking away. "And you are?" She asked to his retreating back.

James, thinking she had finally come around, turned and said, while running his hand through his hair "James Potter." He smirked.

"Well _James Potter_," she spat venomously making James cringe (something he would never learn to get use to). "I suggest if you're going to call me things that you say them to my face." She waited.

"Wh-what?" James stumbled out.

"Urgh," she moaned before stomping up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Urgh," James mimicked turning and strutting confidently back to his friends. He slumped down into a cosy chair, "I've concluded," he said looking around at each of the boys. "That she's crazy." He finished and leaned his head against the back of the chair before an idea came to him. "Boys," he whispered excitedly. Sirius, Remus and Peter all leant in eagerly. "I know the perfect person to pull our next prank on."

**End of flashback**

James let out another loving sigh as he reminisced and coincidentally in a compartment a little way down the train a certain red head named Lily Evan's also let out a sigh. Or was it more of an annoyed moan? Whichever it was it drew looks from her best friends Celina and the other two who had recently joined them, Zayda Bell and Alice Dingle.

Lily kicked her legs out as she remembered the annoying second year she had to spend with _James Potter._

**Flashback**

Lily ran as fast as she could down the dark corridors, only looking back to see if it was still there. She slowed down when she realised that it may just have given up already and decided to start making her way back to the Gryffindor tower.

She'd been studying in the common room when Potter started to disturb her, deciding that she wasn't going to let him get to her that night she left through the portrait hole. Ignoring the fat ladies calls of "young lady it's not safe to wander the castle by night on your own. It's past curfew!" She made her way down to a secret room she had once found Potter and his friends in. It was located to the side of the portrait of an old lady whose eyes seemed to follow her as she pushed against the door, disguised as a wall.

She only spent about half an hour there before she became bored and thought it best to return. But, whilst walking up a corridor, she was overcome by the feeling that she was being watched. Turning, suddenly she screamed as she saw a white figure hovering above the ground making noises like "Oooooo!"

It was her second year at Hogwarts so she was used to ghosts but this was most unusual. It didn't seem to have a form; it looked more like a white blob that was travelling towards her threateningly. Of course, she turned and sprinted down the corridor as fast as she could.

Finally she had slowed down and the stitch in her side had begun to disappear. She turned a corner and let out the second scream of that night and stumbled backwards over something as the "ghost" continued upon her. She fumbled in her robes for her wand and when she found it, horrified, she screamed "lumos".

The ghost was illuminated immensely from the light of the wand and revealed a certain idiotic boy who went arrogantly by the name of James Potter. James burst out laughing as he removed the sheet he had over him and called for his friend, Sirius, to stop the wingardium leviosa spell.

She sat there on the floor for a second; eyes wide and mouth agape before she came to her senses. She jumped to her feet "_James Potter_, why you stupid, idiotic, arrogant… argh!" She screamed, struggling to find enough words to call him.

"Charming, handsome, _sexy_…I thought I'd finished for you." James winked before turning quickly and sprinting back to the common room and up to his dorm. Lily followed suit and headed straight up to the boys dormitory, banging loudly on the dorm door.

"_James Potter_ get your arse out here now!" She screamed, all the while hammering her fists against the locked door.

That night consisted of her knocking out two boys who dared to open the door and tell her to shut up, her jumping on Sirius as he attempted to go to bed before finally she was dragged off and almost pinned to her own bed by her three best friends.

**End of flashback**

Lily opened her eyes and turned to face her friends who look at her with amused expressions. "James?" Zayda asked.

"How'd you know?" She asked exasperatedly.

"It always is Lils," she responded. "Just look on the bright side; at least he isn't the way he was through first and second year."

Lily raised an eye brow to her, "No, now he just asked me out every other second."

"Have you ever thought of giving in and giving him a chance?" Celina asked from behind her book.

Lily sat up, "no, never. I will never give James Potter a chance. He only wants me because he's never, _and will never_, have me."

"Oh Lily, is it really impossible for him to just have feelings for you?" Alice finally spoke up.

"Yes," she snapped. The girls took this as a signal that the conversation was over.

The girls' compartment silence was over when the door slammed open and in walked the four boys, now known as the marauders.

James lent casually against the door frame, "hey girls." He was barged out of the way by Sirius who squeezed into a seat between Alice and Zayda making a fake yawn as to put his arms around both their shoulders.

"How were your summers?" He asked looking around. James still only had eyes for Lily even though she was completely ignoring his presence and dug her hand into her bag to retrieve her book. James took a seat sighing but still never removed his eyes from her as she indulging into Chaucer's "A Nun's Priest's Tale."

James had realised his feeling for Lilly in his third year. It was the time when most boys realised that girls aren't just around to make fun of and pull pranks on, that they were different from them; in a good way.

**Flashback**

James slid back the door of a compartment which he thought was empty however; it was occupied by the red headed Lily Evans. A smirk appeared on his face as he took a seat opposite her.

"What do you want Potter?" She asked, never removing her eyes from her book.

He continued to gaze out of the window when he answered, "nothing."

Lily raised her head to look at him questioningly. "Terrible weather don't you think?" He conversed. Lily looked at him for a while with a slight pause before returning to her book.

"Actually," she started still looking down. "I love the rain." James' head snapped in her direction as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes, me to." Lily looked into his eyes, a slight smile on her face, _was it a smile?_ he though as he scratched his head. Lily's laugh brought him back from his thoughts.

"What?" He automatically snapped at her.

This made her laugh more and James fidgeted annoyingly under her gaze. "Chill out Potter, it was just this thing you were doing; like, screwing up your face and narrowing your eyes." She giggled.

"Oh," he answered. "Yes, well, you smiled at me."

"Confused you did it?" She asked raising an eye brow amusedly.

"Yes," James replied with a smile appearing on his face. "The closest thing to a smile I've ever seen you do is, well, a frown."

"I'll have you know James Potter that I smile all the time," she smiled to prove it. She did not spit out his name venomously, this made him grin widely, he didn't know why.

"James," Lily laughed. "You have the stupidest grin plastered across your face. Trapped wind?" She asked, laughing to herself.

"You just called me James." He basically shouted at her excitedly. She looked a little taken aback at first and slightly embarrassed but recovered quickly.

"Well, it is your name, is it not?" She asked, with a smirk of her own.

"Yes," he answered cockily. "It just sounds so much better when you say it." He wasn't sure where it came from and was unaware that he actually said it out loud until her wide eyes shot to his.

It was at that moment that James notice how beautiful she was. Her eyes were the most amazing, bright green eyes he had ever seen. Her eyelashes curled right up and her skin was flawless. His eyes skimmed over her hair; it shone brightly from the slight bit of sun peeping through the rain clouds and fell in perfect curls just beneath her shoulders.

"You sort of purred it," he said cheekily.

"Excuse me?" She asked, having returned to her book as James pondered on her beauty.

"When you said my name," he answered. "It was fall of want and lust," he smirked at her. Now usually that smirk would have girls falling at his feet but Lily Evans was different.

"Potter, I don't know what you're talking about." She snapped, returning to her book but blushing slightly.

"Aww what happened to James?" He asked pouting.

"I knew I had to be wrong," she said quietly to herself still looking at the book.

"Wrong about what darling?" James asked, leaning in closer.

"Don't call me that," she said through gritted teeth. "And I was wrong to think that you had finally grown up."

"I have grown up Lilykins," he said as he puffed out his chest.

"Lilykins?!" She shouted as she stood up. James stood too. "I am going to change into my robes, and I sharn't be back." She marched from the compartment.

James slowly sat back down into a seat and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. Sirius soon entered the compartment, "what's up with you?" He asked, eyeing his friend.

"I've just met the love of my life," he stated with a sigh. Sirius became suddenly interested.

"Who?" He asked anxiously.

"Lily Evans," he basically sang. Sirius held a hand to his friends head.

He narrowed his eyes and said worriedly, "no temperature."

**End of flashback**

"…Thinking of you."

James came around to the sound of Sirius talking. He looked and saw that everyone in the compartment was looking at him and laughing slightly. He raised an eye brow to them.

"You were out of it again," Remus said.

"Ye, I was telling Lily when she asked what's wrong that you were thinking of her." Lily slapped his arm and he rubbed it exaggeratedly.

"Don't worry James; just before you guys came in here, Lily was zoned out to." Alice giggled at her friends' evil eye.

"Thinking of you," Peter said pointedly to James. James smiled at Lily who finally spoke up.

"Yes, of how annoying you are."

"As long as I am in your mind night and day Lily; it's all I need," he said bowing his head slightly.

"What, even if it's because you do my head in?" She asked laughing.

"Like I said, as long as I am in your mind night and day I'll settle for it being because of that reason; the process of you falling in love with me has to start somewhere."

Everyone laughed apart from Lily, "I really do hate you Potter."

James winked towards her, "love you too."

HHHHHhjjugvhuhj66


	2. Chapter 2

"Clearly not

**Thinking Of You…**

**Chapter two: To Hogwarts!! **

"Clearly not!" Sirius shouted, jumping up from his seat. "The Wilbourme Wasps could never beat the Chudley Cannons!"

"Really?" Celina questioned, raising her voice slightly. She was not the loud type but Sirius was beginning to frustrate her. "They beat them two months ago when I went to see them play in Wembley," she stated, matter-of-factly.

Sirius open and closed his mouth, quite like a fish, a couple of times seemingly unable to retaliate. James, shocked by this piece of information, turned to face Celina. "You like quidditch?"

"She **loves** quidditch," Zayda answered for her.

"And she's really good at playing it to," Lily said finally emerging from her book. James smiled widely at her sudden choice of speaking to him but frowned when she turned back to her book without acknowledging him.

"You can play?!" Sirius squeaked. Celina nodded her head modestly.

"I'm a chaser," she answered. James suddenly jumped to his feet and ran from the compartment. Everyone looked around bewildered and a small voice spoke from the corner.

"Finally," Lily mumbled. Almost before the words even left her mouth however, James returned. He had a small grin on his face and beamed down at Celina.

"There's a spot open for a chaser on the school team." The compartment buzzed excitedly.

Celina didn't join in her friends excitement for her, her stomach churned uncomfortably.

Celina Boot twisted her light brown, shoulder length hair around her fingers, weaving the red panels through it as she went. Her almost black eyes focused nervously on the roof. An outside viewer would see Celina as shy and quiet; but her friends new a different side of her. During the summer she would take up acting classes to fuel her secret passion of performing. A lot of people would say that she's the nicest person they've ever met; her natural prettiness attracted a lot of attention from the opposite sex, attention which she did not thrive on. Girls liked her because she didn't steal all the boys and for her ability to give great advise.

Funnily enough Celina was petrified of heights. But no matter how afraid it never stops her from hopping on her broom and taking off into the sky; the wind in her hair and the thrill of the ride makes her forget her fears.

She comes from a wealthy family with both her parents being lawyers; she's a muggle born. For this, she hates Slytherins. They love to torment her for her "dirty-blood" and the fact that she never argues back does not help. But her friends are always at her side to stand up for her and cheer her up.

Celina believes in fate and that for every female there was and equal and opposite male. In her case this opposite went by the name of Remus Lupin.

Remus was sat next to Lily scribbling something down on a piece of paper, Peter was hovering over his shoulder reading it and smirking to himself every once in a while.

Remus had blondish hair which naturally fell into a fluffy side parting. His piercing blue eyes flashed as he re-read what he had been writing and his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth. Just like Celina he could be perceived as quiet and shy and people that saw him this way where spot on. Although around his friends he would be chattier and occasionally have a moment where he would talk at lightening speed and very animatedly, he generally was very mature in his actions.

He was down to earth and of course, being a marauder, loved his pranks; which he was exceptionally good with coming up with, despite never initiating them. Lily was known as probably the cleverest person at Hogwarts but Remus followed in a close second. He is the sensible one in the group, always bringing the boys back down to earth and landing them on their feet; much like Celina.

The marauders no not much of Remus' home life as he was abandoned when younger after a terrible incident where he was bitten by a werewolf, the result being that he transforms every full moon. James calls it his "furry little problem." With out his friends Remus believes that he couldn't live; they've kept him going every year after learning to become animagus'.

"So I can move this piece like…that?" Remus and Lily looked up from what they were doing and Peter turned his attention towards the chess game, along with the other girls.

James and Sirius were teaching Zayda how to play wizards chess, which she seemed extremely good at. "And that I believe is chess," she said cockily not realising that the word she was looking for was "check". The two boys laughed but refrained from correcting her.

After another minute or two a small excited "chess!" Was heard again.

"Wow," James whispered defeated. "You're pretty good at this. Are you sure you've never…"

"Shh…" She snapped at him for ruining her concentration. "Ha, chess!" She pointed at James and Sirius, "you suck!" Both boys, who hated losing, breathed deeply at her mocking behaviour. Sirius, who was so agitated that he barely paid attention to his next move as he glared evilly at Zayda, made a wrong move.

"Yes!" Zayda shouted. "Chessmate."

"Checkmate!" Both James and Sirius shouted at her.

"Whatever," she said swaying her head so that her short black hair bounced around her face. James caught Sirius staring at her with his mouth slightly open and smacked his jaw up, earning a laugh from Lily who stopped herself as soon as she realised.

No one could blame Sirius for staring at Zayda; she was gorgeous. Her hair was jet black and styled so that it was short at the back but lengthened to a bob at the front. Her icy blue eyes stood out amazingly in contrast to this, and her pale skin tone. A lot of boys saw her as "sexy", with her very laid back attitude and tall slender figure.

Today she wore black trouser shorts with suspenders attached to them and a plain white t-shirt. She wears what she likes and this often receives her a lot of unwanted attention; she has a bad habit of unintentionally drawing attention to her self whether it be from her clumsiness, dress sense or tantrums she pulls as a result of something Sirius has done – Sirius being the only one that can tempt her out of her usual mellow state.

She has seen a lot in her life and knows a lot of interesting information; not particularly clever (not dumb though), but she knows about things from other places. The way she carries herself scares a lot of girls because she seems so confident and the marauders learnt from experience not to argue with her.

She could be seen as contained within herself but when she's around her friends she's very chatty and interesting; the life and joy of the party.

"Moony," James called.

"Prongs?" Remus answered him. Lily sighed at their stupid nicknames which made absolutely no sense to her.

"Come here a minute."

"Why?"

"Just come here," James said impatiently.

The moment Remus left his seat James jumped into it, placing a hand lightly behind Lily's neck. Remus shrugged before taking James' abandoned seat; he knew better than to get in between James and the "love of his life".

"So Lily I was thinking," he started.

"No," Lily answered before he had even finished.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" James looked at her.

"I will not go out with you Potter," she said bluntly.

"I wasn't going to say will you go out with me," James answered confidently.

"Oh," Lily turned to face him knowing that she was correct. "Then what were you going to say?"

"I mean, come on, don't flatter your self." James continued his confident streak.

Lily raised an eye brow to him as she steadily got more aggravated. "Humour me?"

James screwed up his face for a few seconds before coming out with, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"I told you," Lily stated as she returned her eyes back to her book. "Now remove your arm."

"But I didn't say 'will you go out with me'." James muttered.

"As good as," her eyes still did not leave her page although she was no longer reading the words on it. "Now, would you kindly remove your arm?"

"Lily."

"Potter," Lily snapped as she turned to face him, her bright green eyes burning into his deep hazel ones.

James narrowed his eyes towards her "why do you never call me James?" Lily shrugged not really giving a damn about what he was saying. "Is it because of that time?" James asked, a smirk creeping onto his face. He knew this was really going to make her blow up but he couldn't resist; he's never been able to resist making her angry, she looks so cute.

"What time?" Lily asked slowly, bringing her eyes back to his in a threatening glare.

"You know," he wiggled his eye brows at her suggestively.

"No I don't know, why don't you enlighten me?"

"Of course you know," he sighed as if it was obvious what he was talking about. "Oh, maybe this will refresh your memory…_James_." He let out a small pleasurable moan when he said his name attracting interested looks from the others in the compartment. James looked at Lily successfully.

Lily pursed her lips, "I did not say it like that." Her teeth were grinding.

"Urm, Lily." Alice said, struggling to hold back a giggle. "Is there something you haven't told us?" Lily looked around at all the amused faces and realised what it must have sounded like.

"Oh you don't think we...? You cannot possibly believe that Potter…and I…? Oh come on?" She threw her hands up in defeat as everyone burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," she mumbled as she pulled out her robes and left to get changed; shortly followed by the other girls.

"So Prongsie," Sirius said.

James looked sideways at him before answering "yup," and pulling his school robes over his head.

No answer.

"Yes Padfoot?" James asked, assuming Sirius hadn't heard him.

No answer.

"Sirius!?"

James tied up his cloak and turned questioningly towards his friend. Peter and Remus stood their silently laughing; Sirius was sprawled out on one side of the compartment, asleep.

"How does he do that?" Peter asked.

Sirius' perfect black hair fell away from his face, not in his eyes as usual. His steel grey eyes held flecks of bright blue which couldn't be seen as his eyes were closed. He was known to many girls in the school as funny, charming, "fit", but by Lily and her friends it was more like a self-obsessed, vain male slut.

The Sirius "famous flick" is his worst habit; he constantly flicks back his head so that his hair flies out of his face then pulls it forwards only to flick it back again. Girls stumble in his presence when he does this. He also spits, obsessively.

He was born to pull pranks and get into trouble, go through as many girls as he can, have the best hair in the world and to look at him self at every opportunity; as stated by Sirius himself in his fifth year.

He was brought up by a very wealthy, well respected (by people like themselves) pureblood family. Sirius was the only black, other than his cousin Andromeda, to not be placed in Slytherin house (and he is very proud of it), and has nothing to do with any of his family since he moved in with the Potter's; summer before his 3rd year at Hogwarts.

Although Sirius seems quite drippy and dull he's actually very clever and has great potential. He has his head screwed on the right way and holds a lot more than meets the eye.

James was leaning over Sirius in a quick attempt to give him some wide framed glasses and Peter stood over his shoulder watching his every move.

Peter Pettigrew's shifty eyes looked from James' face to Sirius' as he let out a giggly girly laugh causing James to pause his actions and raise an eye brow to him. Peter scratched his scruffy dirty blonde hair; he was nothing like the other boys who were well-groomed, taking care in their appearance.

Peter had no other friends in the school apart from the marauders as he seemed shy and quiet; the truth being that he was sneaky and preferred to lay-low. He has a tendency to copy everything the boys do, especially Sirius who he admires greatly; mainly for his way with girls.

Most people wonder why he is a marauder but if you get closer to them you can see how useful he is; with he sneaky, sly side. He seems completely loyal to his friends and although he loves pranks, never has any good ideas for one. He has a bad habit of prying into peoples business when he is not wanted, eavesdropping and eating cheese.

He hates Snape but this could be a result of James and Sirius' feelings; generally he is a coward and protected by the others.

James withdrew his pen sadly as the girls slammed the compartment door open.

"Urgh, I see you're still in here." Lily said dully. Remus looked at her with a mock sad expression. "Not you Remus," she smiled at him.

"Oi," said Peter.

"Oh, you neither." She said extremely sweetly while poking her tongue out at James who licked his lips at her. Sirius grunted in his sleep. "Aw, he looks so sweet," she cooed. "Do you think we could place a spell on him so he stays this way?" She asked hopefully.

"Shut up Evans, you know you couldn't live without seeing me everyday," Sirius said whilst opening an eye.

Lily ignored him and instead turned towards Alice.

"Have you seen Frank yet?" Alice asked in what she hoped was a casual tone. Clearly it wasn't.

"Frank Longbottom?" Lily asked eyeing her friend interestedly.

"Yes," Alice whispered while pointing her head in the boys' direction.

"Too late Dingle," James shook his head. "Going for the older man now are we?" He wiggled his eye brows.

Alice put her long blonde hair into her mouth; a give away that she was embarrassed. Once again she had attempted to straighten her impossibly curly hair; it hadn't worked so it was up in a bobble. Alice had a twin, Lacy, whilst growing up the girls were identical until Alice's hair became curly; she hated it. Lacy, wanting to be unique placed a spell upon her sister so that she could not straighten her hair, no matter how strong a spell she used.

She was the most popular girl in school and liked by everyone (basically) in that she talked to everyone; she had a bubbly personality and was a true leader held in high respect. The few people that she is not liked by are the girls as a result of her popularity and her friendship with so many boys; she was like "one of them" she had been told.

She has a bad habit of comfort eating; weirdly, especially when she feels fat. She's far from fat, size 12 the most but feels comfortable in loose fit boy style jeans. She's very much liked by the boys, along with her friends, but feels they only like her for he "assets" aka her boobs! The girls tell her not to wear such revealing tops if she feels that way but she shrugs off the comments; secretly she is insecure and thinks she wouldn't get attention from boys if she had smaller ones, but doesn't wear the tops for this reason. She's into her top brand clothing and what's in fashion; "it just so happens tops with a bit of cleavage are fashionable," she constantly reminds the girls.

She's the funniest one in the group, and a typical blonde; but she is very clever.

"James Potter if you say anything to him I will kill you!" Alice rounded on him.

"Lily!" James shouted turning towards her.

"What?" Lily snapped back.

"Why are you teaching all your friends to talk to me that way?" He asked, faking a small sniffle.

"I'm not," she smiled successfully. "It seems they're finally seeing the real you." Her smile widened, "not so cute now is he?" She said to Alice before slapping her hand over her mouth.

Luckily, for Lily, James did not hear this last sentence.

"Evans, I give up!" He shouted, throwing his hands up and startling her slightly. "I'll leave you alone, never ask you out ever again. It's your loss." He looked at her but his face held no emotion so she couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"Thank God," she spat out before taking a seat. "Finally, I can have a year of peace."

"Wait, wait. I was joking Lilkins my darling I take it all back!" He rushed to sit next to her.

"_James Potter_ get out of my compartment now!" She screamed at him.

"Your compartment?" He asked smiling.

"Yes my compartment. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No my little flower, if this being your compartment is what makes you happy, then that is what it shall be; your compartment." He said sweetly leaning his head on her shoulder; he knew just how to push all the right buttons.

"Good," she said lost for words as to respond. "So get out," she hissed.

"I'm not leaving you my love."

"Stop calling me them stupid names and get out!" She screamed, her throat becoming sore.

"Come on Prongs mate before she attacks us all," Sirius tried ushering him to the door.

"No," he smiled sweetly.

"James Potter get out of this compartment now before I do something I will regret." The train made a sudden stop to announce its arrival at Hosmead station.

"Ok," he said.

"Argh!" Lily screamed before pushing him through the door and leaving the train herself.


End file.
